Blind Happiness
by Loyalheart
Summary: When a Demon Lord finds a blind girl in his forest, he is unaware of the change she will evoke in his life...and death. AU/ One-shot/ First story in the Classic sesskag series.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Inuyasha or the half of the plot of this story. This is a rewrite of the classic Vietnam tale "Dansan and Agie" and was inspired by ~Le-Feline's (on Deviantart) Sesskag Fanart.

This is the first story in my Classic Fairy tale Sesskag rewrite series.

* * *

Many centuries ago, when Samurai roamed the land and shogun ruled with cruelty there was a Demon Lord so terrible that anyone who saw him, died of sheer horror.

Time past, bloody wars began and ended, generations upon generations were born, and the Prince lived in solitude as he had always done, for none could withstand his presence. Until one day, as he was patrolling his territory, the cry of an abandoned child reached his ears. Changing direction he came to her, intending to kill her swift and painlessly, for she was only a child.

He found a pretty little thing curled up among the giant roots of an ancient tree, only seven to eight in her years, her fisted hands attempting to rub away endless tears. Slowly he approached and bid the girl to gaze upon him, for if valiant warriors perished at his visage surely a child would easily do so. But as cerulean blue eyes opened, he saw that they weren't just glazed by tears.

She was blind, and unable to see him.

Having pity on the girl he decided to keep her, so he took her to his home and raised her. He soon found her to be a rather clever girl, and secured his affections sooner than later.

Years went by just as before, except now they were no longer hollow, but filled with her witty remarks and the adoration that came with being a blind girl's companion.

But all little girls must grow up into women, and one morning as he stepped into his garden, his little girl was gone. Before this day there was no doubt in his mind as to whom she belonged. So when he saw a no longer pretty but beautiful woman twirling midst cherry blossoms, black hair billowing in through the air like silk, he was shocked and could only wonder if he could truly claim her any longer. But there was selfishness in the Prince's heart, though he never claimed to be a good creature in the first place, and he couldn't allow any other to have her, the mere thought sent rage coursing through his blood and clouded his sight.

On her seventeenth birthday the pair were once again seated under the cherry trees. The woman had loved to read before her eyesight left her, and felt the loss dearly. But she was blind, and unable to do so. Which is why the monster would read scrolls to her ever morning. He shared many favorites with her, from philosophy, to tales of great deeds, and even a few haiku that spoke of a eternal love that lasted through death.

But this morning he brought no scroll, only a choice for her that he had struggled to give. He turned to her saying: _"This one can cure your blindness. If you wish it, I'll give it to you as a birthday present. However, if you take this gift, you must leave and never come back. For if you return this one will not be responsible for anything I may do to you."_

For the prince was no fool, and knew that the lovely woman-child was in reality the daughter of his greatest enemy. Her father sought to murder him, but knew that no matter how many assassins or warriors he sent after the monster would be of no avail. He knew his daughter's captor was a beast, but he also understood that this creature was too powerful and too intelligent. In order to defeat Taiyoukai, the girl's father forced his own daughter to drink a poison that would ruin her eyes and abandoned her in the forest where the Demon Lord stayed.

_"Stay close to him..."_ her father said._ "... one day, when you're grown and beautiful, he will offer you the cure to your darkness and wish to wed you. Then, you will know that in his heart, you're his most precious possession. When the time comes, on the night of your wedding... kill him."_

Exactly as planned, the Taiyoukai fell in love with his enemy's daughter, but what the girl's father didn't predict was that the Demon Lord, by that time, had already figured out his plan. He knew that she was sent to kill him. The love of his life would also be the one who will end him.

The Demon Lord offered the cure, but within the cure was another poison in itself. If his would be lover killed him, she, too, would die. He wanted to know if she truly loved him. If she shared his affection, then would wrap his arms around her and the Kami themselves wouldn't be able to make him let go. But if she didn't, then death was perhaps better than life, and he'd take her with him, so that they never parted.

To the Prince's dismay his love saw his offer as a chance to avoid her role in her father's plot and accepted the cure. Soon her eyesight had returned and she was on her way, not sparing a thought to the Prince who stood in the shadows, gazing at her with dead eyes. She rejoiced in her new found sight and wished to see all the world had to offer.

Word of her beauty spread through the land quickly, for one day as she watched the birds flutter about a Human prince came along. He was ruggedly handsome with hair as black as midnight, and sky-blue eyes that sparkled humorously. He invited the beautiful woman to stay with him as a guest, she had nowhere else to go and could see no reason not to, so the young woman accepted his proposal.

For months her days were filled good food, parties, and fine clothing. She became a permanent guest at the young Lord's palace, and wanted for nothing. She had even discovered a power within herself, and sought a priestess to train her how to use her purity. But the young Lord she stayed with was angered by this claiming that he could protect her and she didn't need to learn such things. But the Miko would not submit to him, and left him in favor of the gardens.

She sat under a sakura tree, and as the petals floated around her she was reminded of The Demon Lord, and the cherry trees they would sit under as he read to her each morning. Suddenly she ached for him, for his philosophical views in life, the haughty attitude he kept, his slightly sadistic and dry humor...The stubborn way he insisted on brushing his hair every night.

But she could not return to him, he forbade it. The Miko had not regretted anything more in her life than in that moment. What was the value of sight if she couldn't see the one person she now realized she cared for above all others?

And so she wept, for everything she had and lost.

Far away her father lounged, casually scratching his beard. Word had reached him of a blue-eyed beauty, and he was sure it was his daughter. Knowing this he had sent a spy to watch her, and discovered that his enemy, The Demon Lord, was not dead. So furious with his daughter he was, that he searched for a witch, and had her cast a dark spell on his daughter. One that made it so that she would become compelled beyond her control to kill the beast that raised her.

The monster would perish, and at the hands of his own love, her father would make sure of it.

So one night, as she lay awake not able to rest, the spell clouded her mind. And without the Demon Lord's words of warning should she return to him drifting in her thoughts, the woman-child took off in search of the dark Prince.

Eventually she reached the forest that she had once been abandoned in, and began searching for the Youkai who raised her. She called his name over and over until her voice was rough with abuse, and still she screamed his name through the forest. Begging him to answer her call.

It was the night of the full moon when he finally approached her. _"Don't say you weren't warned" _He whispered through the night'd shadows as he slowly revealed himself to her. All she could do, for all her beauty, was stare as pointed leather boots made way into her field of vision. The moon's light descended on long and thick silver hair, bangs framing his own blue moon. Narrow eyes that blazed like molten gold, and yet were so cold as he gazed at her without expression through slits. Their was a large pelt adorning his right shoulder, and while he was missing his left arm, the one he did have was adorned with claws. But the strangest part to her were the horns that came from his head in not an unpleasant way.

All together he was fearsome, horrible, and strangely beautiful in his own right.

Neither said anything, but as she recovered from her shock she knew who he was, and shakily held her arms out to him.

A silent plea.

Unable to hold back any longer he pushed her as close to him as he could and whisked the both of them back to his home. It was the next day that he made her his wife, and the next night he made her his mate.

He went to her, and took her to his bed were he laid with her the way a man lays with a woman. And that is were he kept her until he was sure that his seed was buried deep inside her womb. After that their days were filled with kisses, touches and whispers that spoke of nothing.

At least for a while.

It was the next full moon when it happened. As the lovers slept nestled into one another that night the curse arose the complete it's dark task. The young woman rose from her mate's embrace, confused and fighting whatever was controlling her body. She tried to cry out to him, to scream for him to get away from her. But despite her internal war her body still disobeyed her wishes. And taking a dagger approached her love. At this point tears of blood began to puddle around her eyes and stream down her face. Her body crawled over his sleeping form. She reached over with her empty hand and ran it through his hair, brushed down his face, grazed his lips, and rested on his chest. Her anguish was unspeakable, for she realized what was about to take place.

Leaning over she pressed her lips to his, attempting to convey all her absolute adoration to him in his sleep before plunging the cold blade into his heart. His eyes shot open and his shocked gaze meet her anguished one before settling into bittersweet acceptance. He had always known that if he was to have her love that he would also die by her hand. It was better to know her love for the short time he had than to live forever without ever knowing how it felt.

Slowly, for he was very weak, he brought his mate closer to him, into his embrace once more, and put everything he had left of his life into kissing her back.

Finally his beautiful golden eyes slipped closed, and as his body went limp so did hers. She laid against her love's body which was already becoming cold, his blood staining the white silk of their bed.

For once she couldn't even cry.

The next day she tenderly washed the blood from his pale skin and cast a shimmering blue barrier around him, to preserve his body until she returned for him. For she would return, but not before avenging her love, and she had an idea of who had possessed her.

For many days she rode in search of her father's castle. When she arrived he was already waiting for her outside. He asked her if the beast was dead, and containing her rage she answered yes without expression.

It was that night, as the poison from the cure began to affect her that she slew her father with hatred. He had forced her to murder her love and in turn she would paint the walls of her father's home with his own blood.

She didn't bury her victim, and instead hurried back to her love's side. For while she had her father's blood on her hands, she was far from satisfied. And as she laid down next to him in his cold embrace she brought the dagger that took his life and brought it to her own throat. She couldn't stand the thought of going on any longer without her Demon Lord, especially with his death being by her own hands. Her lifeblood mixed with his on the silken sheets, and she died wrapped around him with tender care.

It's unknown what happened from there. Perhaps the lovers were reincarnated and able to come together once again in another life. Others say that the Kami had pity on the couple and turned their souls into the wind that blew through the cherry blossoms they cherished so dearly. Whatever the case may be, most believe that the Demon Lord and the beautiful Miko spent the rest of eternity together, for the potion she took had bound their souls together.

So if you ever see sakura blossoms scattering in the wind, or a blind girl and her companion walking hand in hand through a garden. Think of the Demon Lord, his Miko, and everything the lovers sacrificed to always be together.


End file.
